A Vacation at the Beach
by ilikekaoru
Summary: Summer time and Hokage decides to take their worst but also the best vacation at Golden Sand Beach Resort. Well, the best for two people. ENJOY!! (Review please). chapter 2 is here.
1. Summer Vacation

A Vacation at the Beach  
  
Chapter 1  
Summer Vacation  
  
"Ah, this is the life", Recca said as he sat down on the couch and opened a bag of potato chips while watching TV. Kaoru brought a big bottle of soda and two glasses and sat down next to Recca. It has been a week since school had ended. It was already summer vacation. The most awaited time of the year by every student. Recca and Kaoru had been like this since it started. They've been sitting around, doing nothing but eating, sleeping and watching TV all week. "Here Recca-niichan", Kaoru handed Recca one of the glasses after pouring soda in it. Recca took the soda from Kaoru's hand. Kaoru poured some for him, took a sip and placed it on the table beside him. Recca passed another bag of potato chips to Kaoru. Kaoru opened it and stuffed some in his mouth. They've been like that for fifteen minutes until Kagero came in with a brochure on her hand. "Hey, Mom, what's that?" Recca asked as he saw the brochure. "It's a brochure about Golden Sand Beach Resort", she answered. "I was thinking of going to the beach", she added. She handed the brochure to Recca. Recca opened it. Kaoru read it behind his shoulders. "What do you think Recca? We could invite Yanagi, Fuuko, Domon, Ganko and Mikagami to join us", Kagero said as Recca, and Kaoru read the brochure. "Great! When are we leaving?" Kaoru said excitedly wearing his famous fanged grin. "That's a great idea, mom. We could leave next week"; Recca gave the brochure back to Kagero. "Alright, I'll make the reservations then", she walked back to the kitchen to make the call. "I'll call everyone"; Kaoru jumped up, the fanged grin not disappearing, and walked to the other phone. Recca lay back to the couch. He put his hands on the back of his neck and closed his eyes. "Yep, what could be better than this?" he said to himself.   
  
Mr. Hanabishi threw in the last bag at the back of the van and closed the door. Recca got in the seat in the front next to the driver. Domon sat at the back by himself. Yanagi, Ganko and Kagero in front of him. Yanagi sat on the left side, Kagero on the right and Ganko in between them. Tokiya was in front at the left side. He was looking out the window. "How did I let you guys talk me into this?", Tokiya said. "C'mon, Mikagami-senpai it would be fun", Yanagi said, being totally cheerful and perky. "That's how", Fuuko said as she sat down next to Tokiya. "Yanagi talked you into this", Fuuko smiled. Tokiya looked at her then turned back to the window. "Fuuko, why are you sitting with fridge boy? I want to sit with you", Domon said. "Well, that's too bad. I already feel comfortable at this position and I don't want to stand up and sit anywhere else and so is everyone else. I don't think it would be nice to ask them to stand up so you could sit here", Fuuko said. Domon sat back, pouting like a little kid. "Look, Hanabishi-san, I think it's gonna rain", Kaoru pointed to the sky. The clouds were turning gray. A raindrop fell on Mr. Hanabishi's face right when he looked up. "It's gonna rain alright", he said and they both head to the van. More raindrops fell until it rained hard. "The day we're going to the beach and it rains", Fuuko said. Mr. Hanabishi closes the door to the driver's seat. Kaoru comes in and slide the door closed. They all see a branch from a small plant sticking in the door. Kaoru opens the door, shoves the plant out, and pulls his hand back in and immediately closes the door. The plant was still in the van. Kaoru opens the door again and pushes the plant out farther. Unfortunately the plant still came in. "Stupid plant", Kaoru clenched his fists. Veins started popping on his forehead. Everyone sweatdrops. He keeps trying, but there was no luck. "Grrrr-You-Stupid-green-ugly-plant. Why-won't-you-stay-out?" Kaoru turned red all over with anger. More veins pop out. He takes out his Kougan anki. "That's it. I've had it with you. You asked for it", Kaoru said. Everyone sweatdrops some more. "Cool down, Koganei. It's just a plant", Fuuko said. "So what? I never really liked plants. Actually, I HATE PLANTS!!!" Kaoru replied with more veins. "Can't blame him. I mean, after what happened with Mokuren. How could you not hate plants", Ganko said. "I'll chop you down to pieces", Kaoru got ready to cut it down. "No way, you're not touching that plant. It took me months to grow that thing", Recca said. Kaoru puts the Kougan anki down and steps out of the car. He pulls the branch away from the car and closes the door. Mr. Hanabishi pulled out the car to the driveway. Kaoru, who was soaked by the rain, ran to the car. "Here's a towel"; Kagero handed Kaoru a towel. Kaoru starts wiping himself. "Oh no, wait! I forgot my purse in the house. The money's in there", Kagero said. Mr. Hanabishi drove back the car near the house. They all look at Kaoru which was a signal that he should get it cause he's near the door. He sighed and slid the door open again. He ran towards the house. A few minutes later he came out with Kagero's black purse in his hands. He ran to the van and closed the door. He turned all red all over again, and smoke came out of his ears as he saw the branch in the car again. "Looks like the plant really wants to come with us", Yanagi said. Everyone sweatdrops. Kaoru opened the door, came out and Mr. Hanabishi drove out the car. Kaoru ran back to the vehicle.   
  
A few minutes later... "Ko-Kondo? Where's Kondo?" Ganko asked. "I dunno, He's your pet", Domon answered. "Oh no, I left him in the house". "WHAT???" Everyone looked scary. "We are not going back to the house!!!"  
  
Later... "I can't believe we went back to the house". Kaoru again ran in and got Kondo. "Here", Kaoru handed Kondo to Ganko. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?" Kaoru said sarcastically. He closed the door and sees the branch inside. He suddenly turns all red again. Again the veins popped out and smoke came out of his ears. He opened the door and chopped the branch off with the Kougan anki. "Hey, what did I tell you about chopping it off", said Recca. Kaoru hit him on the head with Kougan anki. "I should've just shut up", Recca said to himself while rubbing the big bump on his head. Everyone sweatdrops again. Kaoru sat down looking contented.  
  
It's been a few hours and they're still on the road. Domon opens the cooler and takes a can of soda. "Fuuko, do you want this soda?" he streched his arm to give the can to Fuuko. He shook the can while asking if Fuuko wants it. "No, thank you". "Alright, I'll drink it then", Domon opened it and the soda burst out of the can and splashed all over him. "He shouldn't have shook it", said Tokiya. "I'm sure you'll need this", Kaoru gives Domon the towel. Domon wipes the soda off. "Baka!" Ganko said. "Pop, what's happening?" Recca asked. The car slowed down and stopped. "I don't know", he tries to start the car but it won't. After a few more tries it started. "Yay!!" They all shouted happily. He turned on the air-condition but instead of air coming out, heat did. "Did you just turn on the heater?" Fuuko asked. "No" Recca answered. They waited then the heat disappeared. There was air, but it wasn't cool. It was like an electric fan. Recca turned it up but the air just increased. They waited for a long time, it was still the same. "Man, it's hot", Kaoru pulled his shirt to the front and back for some air. Everyone was sweating. "Guys, I think the air-condition's broken", Recca opened his window. He got all wet. "What the-", he looks out and sees rain. He closes the window. "I forgot it's raining". "We're lucky there's a gas station nearby", Mr. Hanabishi said. "Pop, you actually think we're lucky?" Recca said. They stopped by the gas station to fix the car. Everyone stepped out of the van. "It's good we stopped by. I really have to go to the bathroom", Yanagi said. "I gotta go too"; Ganko walked over to Yanagi. "Fine, you two go to the bathroom. I'll go to the coffee shop. This could take a while", answered Fuuko. Yanagi and Ganko walked to the restrooms. "What about you, Mi-chan? You goin' to the bathroom?" "No", he answered. "Domon, you goin' to the bathroom?" "Yeah", Domon replied. "Good, let's go then. Kaoru's already there"; Recca pulled Domon to the bathroom. Fuuko grabbed Tokiya's arm and pulled him over to the coffee shop. Fuuko opened the menu. "What do you want to eat, Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked. "I'll just have coffee", he said to the waiter. "I'll have a baked lasagna and iced tea", Fuuko ordered. "Don't you want to eat anything?" "Fine, I'll also have lasagna", Tokiya ordered. Yanagi, Ganko, Recca, Domon, Kaoru, showed up at the table. "You're just on time. What do you want to eat?" Fuuko asked. They all sat down. Recca, Kaoru, and Domon ordered hamburger and Soda. Yanagi and Kagero ordered baked macaroni and iced tea. Ganko ordered a small ham and cheese sandwich with orange juice. "What about Hanabishi-san?" asked Yanagi. "He's keeping an eye on the car. He said he's still full", Recca answered.   
  
After waiting for a long time... "Where the hell is our food?" Domon pounded his hand on the table. The waiter appeared bringing the beverages. "Finally", said Kaoru. The waiter put them down one by one and walked away. "Wow, it took that long to bring us our drinks", said Recca. "I'm hungry where's our food?" Ganko whined. "I wonder how many more years we have to wait before we get our food?" said Fuuko. A few more minutes and the waiter brought all their food except Ganko's. They all started eating. Yanagi took the fork from the table. She looked at it. "Is this rice on my fork?" Yanagi said. "Huh?" Recca took her fork and examined the whit things in it. He took some and smelled it. "Yup, it's rice, hime", he said. "Now, why would there be rice on that fork?" Kaoru asked. "Because they didn't clean it?" Domon shrugged. "Very funny", Kaoru took the fork and looked at it. He took his and saw more rice. "Waiter, there's rice on our forks", Fuuko complained. "Sorry, ma'am", the waiter brought new forks. A waiter brought them three clubhouse sandwiches. "Excuse me, we didn't order these sandwiches", Yanagi called the waiter. The waiter took them away. "What we did order is the ham and cheese sandwich. The waiter nodded and walked away. They all ate and later they all finished eating, but Ganko still didn't get her food. "Fuuko-neechan, where's my food?" Ganko asked. Fuuko stood up and went to the waiter. "Excuse me, where's the ham and cheese sandwich we ordered. We were all finished eating and you still haven't delivered her food. It was just a sandwich. Is it really that hard to prepare a sandwich", Fuuko said angrily to the waiter. "Sorry, but I don't remember you ordering a sandwich", he looked at his order slip and saw it. The waiter sweatdropped. "Heheh, sorry, ma'am, I'll go get it right away", the waiter started to walk away. "Heheh", Fuuko laughed sarcastically. "Never mind, just get us the bill", Fuuko walked back to the table. "Well?" Kaoru asked. "He forgot. Ganko, I'll just get you a Happy Meal", Ganko ran to Fuuko and they both went to McDonald's. The waiter brought them the bill. Recca took it and looked at it. "What!? No way. That can't be!!" he shouted. "Let me see that", Domon took the receipt and took one look at it then his looked all weird. "I'm no genius but I'm sure it couldn't be that expensive. There must be some mistake"; Domon started to count the prices of their food with his finger. "No, no, no, that can't be either", looks up then counts his fingers again. "No, that'd be way to cheap. Aww!!! Now my head hurts from all that counting", Domon rubs his head. "Give me that, a gorilla like you shouldn't think too hard", Tokiya grabbed the receipt from Domon and looks at it. "Whom did you just call a gorilla!?" Domon yelled. "Calm down, Domon-kun", Yanagi held him back. Still looking calm and cool, Tokiya took out a small calculator from his pocket and started pressing the buttons. He called the waiter. "The total is here is wrong", he pointed to the receipt. "See", Tokiya pointed to his 'really cool' calculator. The waiter took out his own calculator and counted the total. He got the same as Tokiya's. "Sorry, sir", he said. They paid the bill and went back to the now fixed car. "We are never eating here again", Kagero said.   
  
Later, they finally got to the Golden Sand Beach Resort. "I thought we'd never get here", Kaoru said. They all walked in the reception table and Kagero talked to the woman. "Konnichiwa", the woman smiled. "Konnichiwa, we have a reservation for Recca Hanabishi", Kagero said. The woman typed something on the computer. "Yes, Recca Hanabishi, two standard bedrooms", the woman said. "Yes". "Sorry, but we don't have any more vacant standard rooms". "What? We had a reservation", Kagero complained. "Yes, I know, but the last standard room have been taken an hour ago. If you have arrived earlier, you might have got the rooms". "But, we had our rooms reserved. How the hell do you call that a reservation if you won't reserve the room for us?" Recca overheard them. "Yeah, that's the whole reason why we had a reservation. So that if we came late, we have a room waiting for us. Even Domon could understand that", Fuuko said. "I understand that you have a reservation, but we don't have any more standard rooms. What we do have are the honeymoon suites. There is one bedroom in one suite. The living room has sofa beds. There's a kitchen with microwave, stove and a refrigerator. And there's a second floor with sofa beds". "That sounds fine", said Domon. "Alright, we'll take it then. How much is it?" "It only costs..." A truck passes by and blows it's horn, which didn't let us hear the price. "WHAT???" they all said angrily. "This trip is really getting expensive", Mr. Hanabishi said.   
  
Disclaimer: Flame of Recca and all it's characters that I used in this fanfic are not mine. Golden Sand Beach Resort is a name I made up. The corny jokes here are things that happened to me when I go on trips. Some I made up and the whole reservation thing is a joke I got from a TV show (Seinfeld, I think). All the things here that I forgot to mention, that a 13-year-old couldn't possibly own aren't mine. Please review.   



	2. Honeymoon Suite

  
A Vacation at the Beach  
  
Chapter 2  
The Honeymoon Suite  
  
"Wow, this is so cool", Kaoru said, looking around the honeymoon suite. "This is supposed to be for honeymooners. Fuuko, we should stay here in our honeymoon", Domon said. "If you keep bugging me like this you won't be alive to even spend your honeymoon with anyone", Fuuko hit Domon that sent him far back in the suite.   
  
Later... "Hey, guys, it already stopped raining hours ago. Why don't we go swimming in the beach?" Yanagi said. "Alright!" Kaoru was most excited about swimming since he just took swimming lessons last summer. They all changed and went to the beach. Fuuko, in her blue bikini, was sunbathing. Recca was chasing Yanagi. Yanagi was wearing a one-piece bathing suit with different colors, which were pink, blue, orange and yellow. Kagero was also sunbathing wearing a black one-piece bathing suit. Kaoru was showing off his swimming strokes and stuff to Mr. Hanabishi and Domon. Tokiya was lying next to Kagero and Fuuko reading a book. Ganko was making a sandcastle. Fuuko put on her sunglasses. "Fuuko, mom, Mikagami, aren't you gonna go swimming?" Recca said. "Yes, let's go swimming", Yanagi added. "No, maybe later", Fuuko took of her sunglasses then put it on again. "Well, ok", Kagero stood up. Tokiya was wearing a tanktop and shorts. "No, thank you", Tokiya said in a sarcastic tone and went back to his book. "Aren't you going with them?" Tokiya asked Fuuko as Recca, Yanagi and Kagero ran to the sea. "Nope, I'm still working on my tan. Besides, I wanna stay here with you", Fuuko answered. "Why?" "Because that's my new goal in life. Before it was defeating Recca, but since it's useless, I've decided to make defrosting fridge boy my new goal in life", Fuuko said. "Really, and why is that?" Tokiya asked. "Because everyone else's goal in life is to protect Yanagi and I wanna be different. You're my friend Tokiya, and I want you to consider me your friend. I know it wouldn't be easy that's why I'm doing it. It's a new challenge", Fuuko chuckled. Tokiya looked at Fuuko with a puzzled look until he realized he'd been staring at her. He shook his head and went back to reading his book. "Whatever", he said. Domon had walked away from the sea. He saw some girls in bikinis and started running towards them. "Hey girls, My name is Domon. I'm hot and available", he shouted at them. They run away from him. Domon runs faster. He totally concentrates with catching them that he doesn't look at where he's going. *BONK!!!* He trips and falls face down on the ground. The girls laughed hard at Domon. Domon slowly stands up. "You... you destroyed my sandcastle", Ganko said angrily with her hand on her hips. Domon looks down and sees that he ran over Ganko's sandcastle. He dusts off the sand on his face and looks at Ganko. "Bad move Domon", Fuuko giggled. Ganko walks slowly towards Domon. He jumps at him and starts beating him up in a cloud of smoke. Fuuko, Tokiya and the girls all sweatdrop.   
  
Back in their 'expensive' room. "We're back", Recca said as he came in the door with a Kentucky Fried Chicken bag. "We brought fried chicken"; Domon came in after Recca. They had just came out to buy dinner while everyone else stayed. "Recca-kun, it's good that you're back. They're all complaining that they're hungry", Yanagi helped Recca bring the food to the table in the kitchen. Fuuko took out the paper plates and gave each of them one. They all got one ball of rice except Domon who got two. They took chicken from the bucket and each one got a cup of mashed potatoes. And soda, of course. Recca bites into his chicken. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Recca turned as red as his flame and smoke came out of his ears. He opened his mouth and flapped his hand up and down. His tongue was flaming. "HOT!!! WATER!!!!" he yelled. "Recca-kun", Yanagi ran to Recca bringing his soda. Recca took it, took of the cover and drank it. He put it down and smoke came out of his mouth. "So... hot", he said. "Of course it's hot. You wanted hot and crispy, remember", Domon said. "Shut up", Recca took a regular chicken from the bucket. "I didn't think it would be that hot", he said as he bit it. "So are you still gonna eat that, Recca-niichan", Kaoru pointed to the hot and crispy chicken on Recca's plate. "No, take it. I'm warning you though, it's really hot", Recca answered. "Don't worry, I can handle it. I eat hot and crispy all the time"; Kaoru put the chicken on his plate and took a big bite. He looked like he was eating regular chicken. Recca scratched his head. They all went back to eating. After eating, they all got ready for bed. Fuuko, Yanagi and Ganko slept on the bed in the bedroom. Domon and Recca slept at the sofa bed downstairs. Tokiya and Kaoru upstairs. Mr. Hanabishi slept on the floor with the extra pillow and mattress. Kagero slept in the room on the couch inside. Fuuko woke up. She looked at her watch on the side table saw that it was 3:00 am. She stood up and went outside to the kitchen. She didn't bother to open the lights even though it was still dark. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of mineral water they had brought with them. She ripped the plastic off the cap and twisted the cap open. She drank the water from the bottle and sat down. She was still too sleepy to sense that someone was coming. To Fuuko's surprise someone opened the lights in the kitchen. "Aahh- Mi-chan?" She was about to scream when she realized who opened the lights. "Fuuko?" Tokiya was just as shocked at seeing someone in the dark kitchen. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Drinking water. What are YOU doing here?" "To get me some water", Tokiya walked to the refrigerator and got himself a bottle of water like Fuuko. He opened it and drank. He sat down next to Fuuko. "Had a nice sleep, Mi-chan?" "No", he answered. "Why? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. "None of your business. A monkey like you won't understand anyway". "Oh yeah? Try me", she replied looking proud. "Fuuko? Is that you? Did you hit your head or something? You don't seem to be getting mad. I just called you a monkey. M-O-N-K-E-Y, monkey. Did you eat too much fried chicken? Are you drunk?" Tokiya was looks puzzled but still being as cool as possible. "No, maybe you are. Remember? I promised myself to be more patient with you. And that includes not getting angry when you call me a monkey. You're the one who seems different. It's not like you to even care. You even developed a sense of humor. Exaggerating it and all", Fuuko chuckled. "Hn", Tokiya looked all cool again. He turned his head away from Fuuko. "You going back to sleep?" Tokiya didn't answer. "Well I am. See you tomor- I mean later, Mi-chan", Fuuko smiled at him and left. Tokiya drank some more and put his bottle back in the fridge. "Baka, she's just wasting her time on me", he said to himself. He turned to go back upstairs and takes a look at the table. He sees Fuuko's bottle on top of it. "She couldn't even put it back in the fridge. I suppose, she wants someone else to do it for her. Well, I'm not doing it", He turned back to the direction of the stairs. But, something held him back. Telling him to go back and get it. He turned back and held the bottle in one hand. The cap was still on the table. He stares at the part where Fuuko's lips had touched to drink the water. A picture of a smiling Fuuko flashes in his head. He suddenly thinks about what it would be like to drink from that bottle. Placing his lips on where Fuuko's used to be. It would be like touching Fuuko's lips with his own. "What am I thinking?" he shook his head. Disgusted at what he was just thinking about. He closed the bottle and decided to put it back in the fridge. He finally went back upstairs.   
  
Disclaimer: Flame of Recca and all its characters I've used in this story are not mine. And also Kentucky fried chicken isn't mine either. And everything else in this fanfic that obviously couldn't belong to a 13-year-old like me, aren't mine. So, please don't sue me. And Golden Sand Beach resort is a name I came up with. And the corny jokes are stuff happened to me when I go on trips, except for the whole reservation thing. I got that from a TV show, Seinfeld, I think. Please don't sue me. This is my 3rd fic. If you think it sucks, I'm so sorry. Please go easy on the criticism, though. Please review.   



	3. Another Day at the Beach

  
A Vacation at the Beach  
  
Chapter 3  
Another day at the Beach  
  
Fuuko yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was morning. She looked beside her and saw that Yanagi and Ganko were gone. Ganko came in the room.   
  
"Good Morning, Fuuko-neechan", she said as she smiled at Fuuko.   
"Good Morning, Ganko", Fuuko smiled back and yawned again.   
"Rise and shine, Fuuko-san, you're the only one who's still not ready. You better hurry or we might miss breakfast", Yanagi stepped in the room.   
"Ok, just give me a minute", Fuuko gets up and steps in the bathroom.   
  
Later... "So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Recca.   
"Let's eat lunch", Domon suggested.   
"We just ate breakfast Domon-niichan", Kaoru said. "So what? I'm still hungry". "Why don't we just go back to our room and just play Playstation", Fuuko said. "Good idea Fuuko-neechan. I bet I'll beat you this time", Kaoru said as they both started walking back to their room.   
"I don't think so, I just learned a new move", Fuuko answered.   
"I still think lunch is a better idea", Domon said and followed them. Recca, Yanagi, Tokiya, Ganko, Mr. Hanabishi and Kagero started to walk after them too.   
  
"Ha! I beat you again Hwoarang", Fuuko shouted.   
"Aww man, One more game Julia", Kaoru said. "Ok", Fuuko and Kaoru played again. First round, Fuuko wins. Second round, Fuuko wins. Third round, Kaoru wins. Fourth round, Kaoru wins.   
  
"One more win, Hwoarang. Give me one more win", Kaoru said. "Round Five, Ready. Fight!" Kaoru only pushed one button for the whole match. The X button, which is low kick. "Hwoarang wins!"   
  
"I won! I won!" Kaoru jumped up and down. "That was just one win. And you only won because you have quick hands".   
"I still won!!! Hahahaha!!! I won!" Kaoru kept cheering for himself.   
  
"Here Mi-chan let's play 'Tekken 3'" Fuuko gave the controller to Tokiya. "No, thank you", he said. "Please Mi-chan, you know you want to", Fuuko smiled at him. Tokiya gave up and took the controller. He used Jin as his character. Fuuko chose Julia. "Round one, Ready. Fight!" and they started. Round one, Tokiya wins. Round two, Fuuko wins. Round three, Tokiya wins. Round four, Tokiya wins. "Mi-chan, I can't believe you beat me".   
"That was the exact reason I didn't want to play. I know you'd feel bad if I beat you", Tokiya said coldly.   
"Why thank you for caring how I would feel Mi-chan", Fuuko said sarcastically. "Don't mention it", Tokiya stood up. "Mi-chan, don't go, let's play some more. I'm gonna beat you this time", Fuuko stood up and grabbed his arm. "I already told you I-", he looked at Fuuko and suddenly forgot what he was saying. He was so close to her so he started to blush. "I-I don't want to play", he pulled his arm away from Fuuko and left. Fuuko was also turning red. She had never been so close to a guy before.   
  
"Hey Fuuko-neechan! Are you alright?" Kaoru said behind her with a sweatdrop. Fuuko finally shakes her head and sees her hand was still at the same place when it was holding Tokiya's arms. She turned even redder. "Err... yeah. Wanna play some more?" "Hai", Kaoru said and picked up the controller. Fuuko did the same and they played.   
  
That afternoon... "Fuuko-neechan, let's go to the beach again", Ganko said.   
"You want to go to the beach?"   
"Yes, Kaoru-niichan said he'll teach me how to swim", Ganko said.   
"Uh... ok. Go tell the others", Ganko ran excitedly to tell Recca and the others.   
  
At the beach... It was still the same setting. Fuuko and Kagero were sunbathing with Tokiya reading a book. This time, Kaoru was teaching Ganko how to swim. After teaching her how to swim. Domon started to brag to Kaoru that he was a very good swimmer and that he was a champion to a swimming competition before. Which was not true. Kagero stood up and ran to the beach. Fuuko looked at Tokiya and turned red again as she remembered what happened a while ago. Tokiya did the same.   
'That monkey, even if she isn't doing anything she still annoys me', Tokiya thought.   
'Even if she's not around it's like she's right in front of me trying to cheer me up. I can't stop thinking about that baka', he looks at her. 'I've never noticed how beautiful she is though. Huh? What was that? How can I think like that about Fuuko?'   
  
"Mi-chan aren't you gonna go swimming", Fuuko asked. "No", he answered. Fuuko frowned. No matter what she says or does, he still won't warm up to her.   
  
'I just want to be his friend. How can he stand not having a single friend? It's so hard not to have a friend. I've been through it. No one will be my friend. They were all afraid of me because I beat many of them in a fight. I wasn't like any normal girl. I like doing guy stuff. I was different. I feel so lonely back then. I hated my life. Sure I know he must feel bad about his sister, but that was seven years ago. He has friends now who are still alive and cares about him. He's lucky he gets to have friends, he should value them. 'Cause after what happened to me, I've learned that friendship is a really valuable thing', Fuuko thought.   
  
"Mi-chan-", Kaoru had cut what Fuuko was saying when he yelled. "Fuuko-neechan, Tokiya-niichan, Domon-neechan's drowning", he shouted.   
"What???" Fuuko and Tokiya said together and ran to see what happened.   
  
"HELP!!! HELP ME!!! I'M DROWNING!!!" Domon screamed for help.   
He had swum to a very deep part of the sea and since he couldn't swim as good as he says, that's what happens.   
  
"DOMON!!! That idiot!!! What was he thinking?" Fuuko said. Recca and Kaoru dives in the water to rescue their friend. Recca and Kaoru bring back an unconscious Domon.   
  
"I-I think he needs that mouth-to-mouth thing, Fuuko?" Recca said. "NO!!!" "Tokiya?"   
"Forget it, Hanabishi".   
"A man just drowned here! Doesn't anyone even care?" he shouted.   
"If you care so much, Recca-niichan. Why don't you do it?" Kaoru said.   
"Err... I don't know how. You do it, Koganei", he answered.   
"NO!!!" Kaoru hit Recca's head with the Kougan Anki. Recca had a bump on his head.   
  
"I'll do it, Recca-kun", Yanagi said.   
"What?"   
"I'll give him-"   
"But Hime, can't you just heal him?"   
"I can't, I still have to get the water out of him".   
"Yanagi, don't you even think it's gross", Fuuko asked.   
"Domon is my friend. And I'm Hokage's healer. It's my duty to save his life". Yanagi kneeled down next to Domon. "Oh man, she's really gonna do it", said a shocked Kaoru.   
"Hi-Hime!!!" Recca shouted. She leaned down to put her mouth on Domon's. Everyone looked so sick. Recca was hitting his head on the nearest coconut tree. Domon spat out some water and got up.   
"Ya-Yanagi? You? Saved me?" Domon asked. Yanagi blushed and nodded. "Thank you!" Domon walked slowly to Yanagi with his arms stretched to hug her. Recca punched him on his face. "You get your paws off my princess, you Gorilla", Recca said. Tokiya rolled his eyes and walked away.   
"Mi-chan, where you going? Wait up!" Fuuko ran after him.   
  
"Mi-chan!" Fuuko got in the room. "What do you want, Kirisawa?"   
"Mi-chan, why can't you be a little nicer to me for once?"   
"Why are you wasting so much time trying to make me?"   
"Because I want to be your friend".   
"I don't need a friend. Neechan's all I need", Tokiya started to cry.   
"But it's been seven years. No matter what you do she won't ever come back. When are you going to wake up and realize you have other friends who care about you?" "You don't understand. It's not that easy".   
"Maybe, I don't know what it's like to lose a sister. I do know what it's like to lose a friend. It feels pretty bad too. If I don't move on and try to make new friends, it would hurt some more. That's why I'm here for you", Fuuko stepped closer and hugged him. He hugged her back.   
"Will you be nicer now?"   
"Maybe. Thank you... Fuuko", he pulled away. He went out of the room.   
"Where are you going?"   
"To take a walk. I need to be alone", he shut the door. Fuuko smiled to herself. She has done it.   
  
The door opened. Fuuko saw Kaoru came in. "Hey", he greeted.   
"Hey".   
"What happened to you? Your face is all red". Fuuko was blushing big time. "Never mind, I'm going in the bathroom", Kaoru went in the bathroom. Recca and Yanagi came in.   
"Hime, you should go gargle a million times. Maybe a whole tube of toothpaste would do. Brush you teeth ten times a day from now on", Recca said. Yanagi was still blushing.   
  
"Yanagi-sama, I am your slave from now on. I will do anything you wish. I'll die for you, in return for saving my life", Domon said.   
"But Domon-kun. What about Fuuko?"   
"Forget Fuuko. It's you that I love"; Domon tried to hug her again. He closed his eyes and got ready to kiss her.   
"I think I'm going to puke", Fuuko said.   
  
Later that night... They decided to eat at the restaurant in the hotel. It was buffet.   
"Where's Mikagami-senpai?" Yanagi asked.   
"He said he's going to take a walk", Fuuko answered. "You guys go ahead downstairs and I'll wait for him", she added. They nodded and went out. Fuuko sat back at the couch and watched TV.   
  
She heard someone knock on the door. She opened it and saw Tokiya.   
"Konnichiwa, Fuuko", he greeted surprisingly, sincerely but still cool.   
"Eh... Konnichiwa, Mi-chan. What happened? You're becoming nicer", Fuuko said, shocked.   
"I've been doing some thinking Fuuko. I think you're right. I should move on with my life. So, I've decided to be nicer as much as possible, to you. I still don't know about the rest of those monkeys".   
"Really? At least that's a start. We're eating downstairs let's go"; Fuuko dragged him along to the elevator to go down.   
"Are we best friends now?" Tokiya shrugged. Fuuko smiled at him and he smiled back. They got down.   
  
In the restaurant... "You guys should get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow", Mr. Hanabishi said.   
"Were leaving already?" Kaoru asked disappointedly. "Yes, the receptionist said our room's reserved tomorrow. We pay for every day we spend here. It's a really expensive room. We could stay longer if we got the standard one", Kagero answered.  
  
The next morning, everyone was busy packing up.   
"Are we all ready?" Recca asked. "No, I'm having problems fitting everything in my bag", Yanagi answered.   
"I'll help you, my love"; Domon pushed Recca away before he could offer to help. Domon started to throw all of Yanagi's stuff inside and closed the zipper. It wasn't neat but at least he was able to fit it in.   
"Thank you, Domon-kun".   
"Anything for my lovely Yanagi-sama".   
"Domon!!!!" Recca was burning with anger. He covered Domon with fire. Domon was all black and then fell down. Kaoru, Fuuko, and Tokiya all sweatdrop.   
  
"Recca-kun, why did you do that? Domon-kun was only trying to help", Yanagi said angrily. Everyone sweatdrops again. A little later they all finally packed up and went back home.  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I can't obviously own like Tekken 3, Hwoarang, Jin, Julia. I'm only 13. Don't sue me. I'm so sorry if it really sucks. If I get good reviews though, I might just write a sequel. It probably won't be humor like this. It would be romance. It won't be this shallow too. I hate this chapter. No wait, I like the start of this chapter, but the way it ended. I think Tokiya has more pride than that. He's kinda OOC in the end. I'll make up for it in the sequel, ok? See how much I criticize myself? Anyway, please review, I beg you please!!!   



End file.
